undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 25
This is the first issue in Volume 5 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled In Deep Addiction. 13 years ago Acapulco was looking as bright as never that fine night. It was the city's annual festival and everybody couldn't be happier. People, famous and simple civilians alike, danced and socialized gracefully under the night stars accompanied by the festive music, ludicrous street vendors, and the lights with decors that really gave the festival its beautiful life and color. Really, one could try to look for negativity and be frowned upon. But alas, there was one angry anomaly to ruin things for everyone... A younger Mario Galeana, 16 years old and asking for trouble, stomped through the festival. His face stood out quite horrendously from everyone else's as a black eye painted it a deep purple. With each step Mario took, convoluted anger followed. The glare plastered on his face was enough to intimidate anybody in his path, all except for another boy. This boy had high society painted all over himself: expensive suit, well-kept hair, make up over his face, and some pearly whites to neatly wrap up the handsome package. His damned smirk only made Mario angrier and angrier. The boy talked to a very pretty girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and rich brown skin. Mario couldn't give a damn about her though, his sights were set straight on the boy. As he made his way closer to the boy, the pretty girl soon spotted him. Her expression changed to that of a scared being. Alarmed, the boy turned to see what she was so perturbed by and planted his cocky eyes on the sight. Mario Galeana stood in front of the boy. “Think you and your faggot buddies can fuck with me? Yeah you can't take me one on one so your punk asses chose to team up on me. Pussies.” Mario said, his trademark angry monotone joined the sounds of the festival. “Heh. Look around Mario. Do you really think this is the time or the place? We beat your ass because you're a wild asshole. If you fight me here, you'll only show everyone what we meant.” the boy said. “Too bad Efrain. Can't pussy out now. Don't care about anything that comes out of that mouth of yours. I'm gonna pummel your ass to the ground.” Mario said. This time he held the smirk. Efrain gulped in fear, there was no way he could take on Mario Galeana by himself. “Listen to reason, Mario. Beating my ass today gets yours beat tomorrow. Think about it. Asshole.” Efrain replied. At this point, he could no longer hide his fear. All he could do was slowly step back as Mario approached him. “Heh? You're going to look like a pussy in front of your girl.” Mario responded. Efrain fell back on the ground and could only watch Mario get closer and closer to him in fear, his silhouette completely covering him. “Get up.” Mario demanded him. Efrain wouldn't comply, he just laid there on his ass until Mario fiercely grabbed him by the collar. “Smile puto.” Mario smirked. He swung once, twice, making Efrain's face bleed. Mario smiled gracefully. “Lights out.” An uppercut to the chin ended Efrain's consciousness. Mario wasn't satisfied though, he kept on kicking the boy, showing no signs of fatigue or mercy. This is what happened to those who messed with Mario Galeana. Issue 25 It had been a day since Mr. Chet's leave and oddly enough things in the marketplace looked unchanged. Apart from the addition of Mimi, everybody that was here 2 days ago was still present. All but Joaquin. Mendoza had called everyone into a meeting hosted at the upper section of the marketplace. Sergeant Mendoza had seen a new light. “It's simple.” Mendoza said. “We're done being holed up inside this small marketplace. It's time we take Tecpan back. We've been slaves to this new world for nearly two months now and I can't simply wait around anymore. Expand. We need to expand. Make the world the way it used to be again.” Mendoza kept going on. He was standing tall right in the middle of a circle formed by the marketplace inhabitants, something which couldn't make his position as leader of the marketplace any more obvious. Out all the inhabitants only 4 were absent, as Ashton and Liza were in the tent with Mimi and Yuri. “Really? What brought this on, sir?” Pepe asked. “That girl that was rescued yesterday...it confirmed things for me. There are people still out there fighting the world on their own. Well, they could be here with us instead, rebuilding civilization. The right way.” Mendoza replied to Pepe. “Sir, it sounds like a great idea, but we don't have the means to start this. We only have 20 able bodies now and at least a quarter of them are injured.” Pepe responded. “Think outside the box, Pepe. This will not happen overnight, but we'll work through it. Supply runs will have to be more frequent now, as will guarding and rebuilding. But most importantly, our supply runs will have to act as rescue patrols now. Any living survivor you find that isn't trouble will be brought back here. If we start now, we can have the zocalo secured by the end of the week.” Mendoza responded back. His tone of voice really communicated his optimism and made his argument that much more convincing. “Oh. I see.” Pepe said, contemplating. This could actually work in his eyes. “Heh. This sounds like it'll be a pain in my ass. But it's what's best. I agree with it.” Gustavo added. “Yeah, sounds solid.” Jose said. All the other marketplace survivors agreed that this was the best course of action for them. Transforming the marketplace into a town again seemed like an unfathomable workload, yet it couldn't be more desired by each and every one of them. This plan was going to work, and they were all going to make sure of it. “Heh. It makes me very happy that you're all on board with this. Whatever plagued our old lives can cease to exist in our new sanctuary. So here's how it's going to be done. Pepe, you're in charge of rebuilding and expanding walls. Take as many men as you can right now.” “Sounds good, boss. What do you say Daniel?” Pepe asked him. “Yeah. I'm definitely in. This is my kind of work after all, I've been doing all kinds of manual labor instead of going to school my entire life. This is my time. This is where it pays off.” Daniel replied. His determination was uncanny. Pepe couldn't help but smirk in return. “That's what I like to hear.” “You're off to a great start. Gustavo, I'm putting you in charge of runs. Is that going to be a problem?” Mendoza asked. “Hell fucking no. I got this covered.” Gustavo replied. Surprisingly enough, Mendoza's speech managed to get through to his thick skull too. “That's all for now. Everyone, either go help Pepe or go help Gustavo. Once we find more survivors, we can expand further and fix up our water and electricity.” “Okay then. I assume you want us working now right?” Sandra asked. “Right on the money Sandra. The sooner we start this project, the better.” Mendoza responded to her. With that, Sandra felt the need to get a move on. The swarming of busy people moving throughout the marketplace was beautiful in Mendoza's eyes. His dreams of a utopian society could finally commence. It was indeed a strange feeling, Mr. Chet's leave influenced him for the better as did Mimi's rescue. There wasn't a single gloomy soul in amongst these people. ---- Or at least that's what it initially seemed like. One man in particular, couldn't help but feel trapped and stressed from the surge of people around him. He tapped his foot sporadically in order to calm down but he really couldn't. So instead he turned his attention to the nearest wall. “Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Mario said to himself. His anger and stress were getting the better him, slowly eating him from within. He could muster the strength to roll up a fist and just as soon, he swung at the wall with his good arm. A loud sound echoed around the marketplace as the wall was hit. Many faces turned to see Mario freaking out again. Nothing weird. It was normal really, but their gaze just made Mario that much more uncomfortable. “What the hell are you all looking at?” Mario reacted, angry in case you didn't notice. “Mario, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself!” Alicia said. She ran to her cousin as fast as she could, along with her twin brother Manny. “I need my damn smokes, I fucking NEED them!” Mario responded to her. “Mario, all you have to do is take a deep breath all right? No need to go on a rampage.” Manny said to him. Both he and Alicia felt guilty for Mario's sudden outburst as they had managed to vanish Mario's smokes. Their cousin smoked them by the dozens and cancer was the last thing they wanted to for their dear cousin. But they could not be prepared for this...they expected Mario to react badly but this was out of their league. “Mario you need to breath like Manny said! Eh- Just try it! It might work. I- I- I hope.” Alicia said. She hugged her cousin to calm him down and her embrace did the job. Soon enough Mario was breathing in and out as opposed to cursing and punching his own breath out. “Jeez. You scared us Mario. You're supposed to be taking care of us but it looks like we just took care of you!” Manny laughed. “Heheh. Well, don't get too cocky little man.” Mario replied, amused. With that out of the way, the scene in the marketplace returned to the busy workplace Mendoza wanted it to be. ---- Valdez fumbled around with his new axe. He followed closely behind Gustavo, Francisco, Aguila, and Jaime. They were pretty much the only available bodies for such a task. Everyone else stayed back to help Pepe Lunar and his new crusade. “Think we'll get lucky again Franky Ol' Boy?” Valdez asked. “Here's me hoping. More people could really turn this place formidable.” Francisco said. “Okay, the truck should be up ahead. Remember what we discussed, we look for the backup armory. We need those god damn weapons if the cartel is going to be up in our shit.” Gustavo ordered. “Yes, eh, sir.” Aguila responded. Truth be told, saying sir to another man felt like second nature considering he'd done it so much. But Gustavo wasn't fit for the title so it came out...forced. Aguila retracted his mistake a second later. “Ha! Save that shit for your sergeant!” Gustavo laughed. “Heheheh. Man, don't you know the difference between Mendoza and another military man? Aguila you need to unwind.” Jaime mocked him. “Well truth be told, it slipped out of my mouth. But your opinion wasn't needed, asshole. Specially if all you're doing is more of your mocking!” “Alright alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch Aguila. Try to live a little damn.” Jaime responded, put off by his friend's response. “I'm going to speak and break the sexual tension. No need to thank me.” Valdez intruded. “God damn it Valdez...” Francisco replied. “Did you really expect anything else, Frankie boy?” “Can't say I did...” “Then I did my job.” Valdez replied, as a big a dick as ever. As the men and Valdez moved forward, the truck came into view on the horizon. There was a lonely grosero tapping at the window for whatever reason. As the group got closer and closer, details of it's appearance could be made out. He used to be an old man with grey hair and the most ridiculous mullet one would ever seen plastered on another human being. The bags underneath his eyes were a dingy green that looked as many more times putrid and rotten as it did healthy and clean. Even had a few flies flying around it. Valdez opened his mouth in shocked amusement. He made his way to the grosero with an open mouthed smile. “Ha, no way! I haven't seen this old man in ages! Mr. Barrera how are you?” Valdez asked the grosero, pretending it would respond to him. “Never were much for caring about your students were you?” Valdez told the infected man. Mr. Barrera tried to lunge at Valdez but it was kicked in the chest and knocked down in response. Francisco caught up with Valdez soon after. “Someone you used to know?” Francisco asked. “Yeah actually. This funny looking old man taught me throughout most of elementary school. As much as it doesn't pain me to see him like this, the man deserves to be put down.” Valdez told Francisco, as he placed his foot on Mr. Barrera's chest to keep him from getting up. “Nice knowing you, Mr. Barrera!” Valdez exclaimed as his axe collided with Mr. Barrera's skull and brain, leaving a broken skull and squishy brain matter on the ground beside his head. "I'm guessing you didn't like him much." Francisco commented. Valdez pulled his axe right off by pushing his against the ground. He got up and turned to face Francisco. "Nah. He's not the one I had a beef with. He was only doing his job..." ---- Ashton and Liza stood over Mimi, who laid in her sleeping bag. “Mimi, you have to get up! It's late, you need to eat and shower!” Liza exclaimed. “Liz please, five more minutes that's all I'm asking you! I can sleep through whatever you and Ashton want to do alright?” Mimi replied, her voice groggy and annoyed. She covered her face with a pillow Liza left for her. It was almost 12 in the afternoon but Mimi wished for the slumber her tired body demanded. Physically frailer than Liza, Mimi still ached badly from her fall and her head was giving her many problems. She had her empty jar of painkillers concealed underneath her sleeping bag, away from Ashton and Liza's sight. “No Mimi. You need to get up! Besides what Liza told you, you need to let Sandra check up on you. I mean, I don't want you any less brain dead than before.” Ashton smirked. Mimi's nerve was triggered and she arose from her slumber. “You want to talk about brain dead? I'll show you just how much more you are!” “You did just prove my point though, Aranza. You got up. You weren't up 10 seconds ago yet you are now. I really got to you didn't I little one?” “You're like one year older than me, Asston. Big whoop.” “But you forgot the part where I'm decades taller than you. That's what I meant by little one in case you didn't notice.” “You don't want to cross that line with me Ashton, you don't. I've got more insults than a drunken bastard!” Liza observed the situation with amusement. A smug Ashton taking shots at a groggy and tired Mimi. It was a recipe for the disaster and as much as she enjoyed it, she knew they had to wrap it up. Liza placed her hand on Ashton's right shoulder. “Okay, I think this is enough pointless bickering for one afternoon. Mimi, Ashton and I want to take you somewhere and we will just as soon as you comply and let Sandra check up on you.” Liza said. “Okay, but I'm only doing it because you asked me Liza, I'm not doing Asston any favors.” Mimi replied, rubbing her eyes as she let out a tired snore. “I love you too Aranza.” Ashton replied, sly as a bastard could get. Liza and Ashton made their way out of Liza's room and towards the medical tent where Sandra told them to meet her. Mimi hung back a little. She still snored greatly and scratched her ass as she moved around in one of Liza's ripped nightgowns. “Hey, wait for me!” she said, lazily and devoid of energy. Her lack of balance couldn't be more apparent in her movements as Liza and Ashton noted from afar, a couple of feet ahead of her. Ashton and Liza both knew something was up with Mimi yet they couldn't put their fingers on it. It would have to be investigated later, that's for sure. “Okay Aranza almost the-” Ashton was saying until he was interrupted. “STOP CALLING ME THAT!” she retorted. “Don't mind Ashton, Mimi. Come on!” Liza said, nothing but kindness in her tone of voice. Ashton noticed this, he loved it. Remnants of the old Liza, the one he's known all his life and the one he fell in love with, still existed within that tough exterior. Mimi's company was a blessing in both of their eyes. ---- Inside the tent, Yuri was sitting down looking quite bored and frustrated. She'd been glued to this tent for almost a week and quite frankly she hated it. She wanted to go out there again, to Tecpan. Maybe run off to her home by herself and pick up some more clothing. It didn't occur to her to pack much sadly. All she could do now was sit and fix her eyes upon the ground. But Ashton and company's sudden entrance snapped her out of it. “Oh, hi...” Yuri spoke. This was the first time she came face to face with Liza ever since...that. “Hi...Yuri. I...I'm sorry about shooting you back there.” Liza replied. Her reply came out forced and uncomfortable but Yuri could understand its sincerity and demeanor. It wasn't easy to for her to look Yuri in the eye after everything that had happened between them. “It's okay. I know why you did it...it was sweet. Not the...me getting shot part but- yeah. You did it for him.”Yuri replied back. She took a deep breath before speaking again. “I just want you to know I hold no grudge or ill will towards you Liza.” Liza felt relieved after hearing this. The guilt of shooting Yuri wasn't exactly eating her up but as soon as she heard Yuri speak, Liza cleansed herself of any chills in her body. “Th- thank you for that, Yuri....I needed to hear that.” Liza responded. It was quite a humanizing moment for the both of them. Yuri's goosebumps were now gone and she could finally see Liza for what she was. A girl forced to change dramatically fast in a new reality. Truth be told, Yuri saw part of herself in Liza. From what she knew about the famous Cabrera family and their golden daughter Liza, Yuri knew Liza was good on the inside. Unfortunately for her, Liza couldn't fix herself in this new world as a good as Yuri could. Yuri could only wonder as to why. Ashton observed the interchange between both women, putting his hand on Liza's shoulder. Mimi only looked back, wondering what the hell went on between these two gals. Just then, Sandra came back in, ready to examine Mimi. Max was brought along with her. Mimi smiled, knowing the kid came with his mom just to see her. Mimi waved at Max, who shyly did the same. “How are you feeling today Mimi?” Sandra asked as Mimi placed herself on a bed next to her. “Like shit.” a short and sweet reply. “Hmmmm. You should be fine. You've been taking your recommended dose of painkillers right?” Sandra asked. “Yeah but I'm out. I guess they got nabbed while I slept.” Mimi replied. Ashton caught on to this, looking sharply at Mimi and her excuse. Something didn't sit right with him. Liza turned to face and noticed Ashton was on to something, pulling puzzle pieces together. But unlike him, she didn't suspect a thing, even though Mimi's behavior was more than strange. “Well I hope not! Apart from having a junkie, we'd also have a pervert breaking into women's rooms at night.” Sandra said, amused. “Tell me about it.” Mimi said, rolling her eyes. Ashton never let his sight out of Mimi's body language. He needed to see what exactly was wrong with her without asking questions or bringing any attention to himself. As the verbal interchange went on, Yuri stepped out of the tent, in search of her weapons. “Well Mimi, I'd love to give you more but looks like we're out. We'll have to wait and see if Valdez and the guys bring any back with them. Mimi's expression changed sharply. No. More. Painkillers. None left. What was she to do now? How could she relax? She needed her fix or she'd lose it. But letting people know, that was something she clearly did not want or even remotely wish for. “Well, darn. Guess I'm going to have to put up with the pain then.” Mimi said, pretending to only be slightly annoyed. Sandra was convinced. The same couldn't be said for Ashton and Liza however... Trivia *Happy birthday John! (10/12/13) Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories